EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The current proposal is a five-year competitive renewal by the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC) and two related satellites at the National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC) and University of Colorado at Boulder (UCB) to support the Adult General Research Center in Colorado. The UCHSC Adult GCRC has entered its 40th year of uninterrupted support. This application requests support for 1,440 inpatient "A" days at the University of Colorado Hospital (UCH), 379 scatter bed "A" days at NJMRC, and 12,035 outpatient "A" visits at UCH,2,192at NJMRC and 10,829 at UCB. The research described involves a combined total of 136 protocols, 81 principal investigators and 220 investigators from the schools of Medicine, Nursing and Pharmacy at UCHSC, the departments of Medicine and Pediatrics at NJMRC, and Kinesiology and Applied Physiology, Psychology, and Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology at UCB. Patients are referred to the University of Colorado from the entire Rocky Mountain Region and to NJMRC from all over the world. The GCRC provides specialized nursing care with sophisticated and careful monitoring of research subjects, bionutrition services with precision diets and dietary assessment, core laboratories including the Biochemistry/Immunoassay/Molecular Biology Core at UCH, Inflammation/ Immunology and Psychosocial Assessment Cores at NJMRC, and Physiology Core at UCB,all of which provide state-of-the-art diagnostic capabilities. In addition, the GCRC provides numerous opportunities for training, and detailed statistical and data management capabilities (informatics). The major research programs served by the Adult GCRC at UCHSC GCRC include cancer, congestive heart failure, diabetes, exercise, HIV, metabolism, nutrition and obesity; emphasized at NJMRC are asthma, occupational and granulomatous lung diseases and atopic disorders; and at UCB aging, exercise, and vascular biology. At all three sites, all components of the Adult GCRC in Colorado are dedicated to the diagnosis and management of human diseases, and the translation of basic biology into improved health assessment and maintenance, and therapeutics.